Attack of the Puppet People
by Red Witch
Summary: Another Brotherhood fic where they torment people in their own unique way. Insipired by Elieen's 'Mommy Mystique'. My explanation of why Kurt freaks out. Ratings' just to be safe.


****

I don't own anything. Sorry. I even got this idea from Elieen's story 'Mommy Mystique.' This is just another crazy pointless fic that takes place before 'HexFactor'. 

**Attack of the Puppet People**

"Now how shall we torment the X-Geeks today?" Pietro wondered aloud as they hung out in the hallways. 

"How about I slime their lockers some more?" Todd asked.

"It's been done," Lance waved. "Way overdone." 

"True," Pietro nodded. "We need something different, something crazy!" 

"How about Plan 32?" Fred consulted a black notebook titled '101 Plans for Annoying the X-Geeks.'

"No, couldn't find any coconuts," Pietro said.

"Plan 56?" 

"Hmmm," Pietro thought. "Depends, Toad did you eat all those spiders?"

"Uh yeah." 

"Okay nix that, let me see that book," He took the notebook from Fred. "Oh here's one! Number 13!"

"Oh no," Lance groaned. "Not Number 13! Anything but that!"

"But it's a great plan!" Fred said. "I came up with it myself!" 

"That's why I don't want to do it!" Lance said. 

"Me neither," Todd said. "It might cramp my social life as well." 

"You don't have a social life," Fred pointed out.

"Good point," Todd shrugged. "I'm in."

"Not me!" Lance shook his head. "You nutcases are on your own!" 

Later on that day Kelly was in his office when the intercom buzzed. "Yes Dorothy?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Um, Fred Dukes is here," Dorothy's voice sounded more nervous than usual. "He's been sent down for causing a disturbance in class." 

"What did he do?" Kelly sighed.

"Um…I think you'd better see this one for yourself sir," She gulped. "I'll send both of them in."

"Both?" Kelly was puzzled. It all became clear when he saw Fred come in with a sock puppet on his hand. "Oh no…" 

"Hi there Principal Kelly!" Fred said cheerfully. "You wanted to see me and Mr. Socky?" 

"Mr. Socky?" Kelly said dryly.

"That's his name!" Fred said proudly. 

"Are you on some kind of drugs?" Kelly asked.

"Certainly not!" Fred made a face.

"Well go see the nurse later on. She'll get you some," Kelly sighed. "Okay so what happened?" 

"Well Duncan was saying some very nasty things and Mr. Socky asked him to stop but he wouldn't. So Mr. Socky had to punch him out," Fred explained sweetly.

"Dukes you can't just punch people out!" Kelly snapped.

"Don't tell me! Tell Mr. Socky that!" Fred said. "Listen to him Mr. Socky!" 

"I don't want to hear about Mr. Socky," Kelly said.

"Why not he's the one who did it?" Fred asked.

"That's right," 'Mr. Socky' spoke. 

"Listen you…" He started to speak but then the phone rang. "What? What about Maximoff? Oh no…" 

"Bonjour everybody!" Pietro came in with a rabbit puppet on his hand. 

"Not you too!" Kelly groaned. 

"Hi everybody! Meet Robbie the Rabbit!" Pietro smiled. 

"Hi there!" 'Robbie' said. 

"Mr. Socky says hello," Fred said. "Don't you Mr. Socky?" 

"Okay Maximoff," Kelly groaned why were you doing an X-rated puppet show in class. How you can do an X-rated puppet show is beyond me." 

"Oh it's simple," Pietro whipped out a girl puppet. "You see…" 

"NO!" Kelly shouted. "DON'T! FORGET I EVER SAID THAT! DON'T DO IT!" The phone rang again.

"I wonder who that is?" Mr. Socky spoke.

"If I'm lucky it's the superintendent telling me I'm fired," Kelly rolled his eyes.

"Can Mr. Socky be principal if you lose your job?" Fred asked. 

"Yes what is it?" Kelly answered the phone. "Tolensky huh? Let me guess. It has something to do with a sock puppet. How did I know? Oh…let's just call it principal's intuition! NO! DON'T SEND HIM DOWN! DO NOT SEND HIM DOWN! I CAN'T TAKE HIM TOO!" He hung up. "They send him anyway!" 

He glared at them. "Okay what is it with you and puppets today? What is this? Show and Tell?" 

"Yo!" A green frog puppet poked his head in. "What's up?"

"I feel like I'm trapped on a bad episode of the 'Greg the Bunny' show," Kelly groaned. "Okay I don't know what you did Tolensky and I don't care! I am just giving all of you detention because I don't want to deal with you people! You got it! Tell it to the teacher at detention because I don't want to know! You hear me? No more!" Kelly then started throwing pencils at them.

"Hey that's abuse yo!" Todd snapped.

"I don't care! Get out!" Kelly screamed. They left. "Let the detention teacher deal with them! Yeah….that ought to do it!" 

Several hours later…

Kelly groaned "The one day I have to take over detention…" He overlooked the assortment of Institute and Brotherhood kids in the room. "There is something seriously wrong with these kids but I don't know what." 

"Mr. Socky says we're just poor misunderstood kids that don't get enough love and attention," Fred told him sitting right next to Kelly.

"Mr. Socky can go jump in the lake," Kelly grumbled under his breath. 

"For the last time Pietro get that stupid thing out of my face!" Kurt snapped. Todd and Pietro were on either side of him with their puppets.

"Robbie wants to know if you use the same type of shampoo to clean your fur as he does," Pietro grinned. 

"Blue-Boy's just jealous because Robbie's fur is better than his," Todd snickered. "Right Freddy the Frog?" 

"You got it!" Freddy the Frog said.

"I hate puppets," Kurt growled. "When I was little I hated puppets. Now I loathe them!" 

"Lance tell them to knock it off!" Scott snapped. He and Lance had detention for fighting again. 

"I have never seen those people before in my entire life," Lance said.

"Why do you hate us?" Robbie spoke. "Were you savaged by a pack of puppets as a child?" 

"You do look kinda like a puppet yourself," Todd said.

"I DO NOT!" Kurt screamed. "Give me that!" He tried to grab Todd's puppet. 

"NO! NO! NO!" Todd screamed. "MR. KELLY HE'S TRYING TO KILL MY FRIEND!" 

"I'm gonna tear your friend to shreds!" Kurt snapped. 

"Puppet abuse!" Pietro picked at him with his puppet. "Get him!" 

"GET THAT STUPID PUPPET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurt snarled, running out into the hallway. 

"Wait for me!" Pietro took off after him with his puppet. 

"Tally ho!" Todd and his puppet followed.

"Shouldn't you go after them or something?" Scott asked.

"Are you insane?" Kelly snapped. "Now if I can just get rid of this one over here…" 

"But Mr. Socky loves you," Fred smiled. "Don't you Mr. Socky?" 

And to demonstrate this Mr. Socky gave Kelly a peck on the cheek. "Sorry about the smell," Fred said. "Mr. Socky forgot to take a bath for a couple of days." 

"Where is that cell phone when you need to dial 9-1-1?" Kelly frantically searched his briefcase and pockets. 

. 


End file.
